Can Love Survive
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. Full summery inside. RxEm All human. OOC Changed from T to M. Drug use. Rape. Death. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery: Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Can Love Survive

Chap 1

RPOV

His name is Emmett McCarthy and he is my brother's best friend. He's also the object of my affection, not that my brother even notices. Jasper and I are twins; we have the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, and the same creamy sun kissed skim. If you looked closely you would notice his eyes were the color of the ocean, where as mine are the color of the sky. His hair is a dirty blonde where as mine is bleached by the sun. The key difference between us is the fact that he is a stoner. Emmett is also a well known stoner. I on the other hand can't stand it so I stay away, and keep my attraction a secret. Oh and by the way I'm Rosalie Hale.

At the moment I'm sitting in the middle of my bed doing homework with someone knocking on my door, "Come in." I said without looking up.

"Your brother asked if you could make dinner early." Lauren, Emmett's stoner girlfriend, she had fake blonde hair and always dressed like a slut.

"Fine." I stood up and motioned the smelly girl out of my room as I made my way out. I hate Lauren, she's a slut, a druggie, and is cheating on Emmett. She hooks up with Mike, James, Felix, and Aro, who is a teacher at our school. Emmett doesn't know this of course, but I wouldn't be the one to tell him. That would hurt him and I would never want to hurt that big teddy bear.

As I made my way down the stairs Lauren comes behind me. Without hesitation she pushes me and I fall. Laughs are herd coming from her as I get back up and face her. "You crazy bitch, trying to kill me in my own house?" I screamed as I grab her by her bleacher hair.

The boys rush out of Jaspers room as my fist slams into her face. When she goes to hit me I let her go and watch as she falls, "Get that slut out of my house!"

"Our house Rose, the three of us live here." Jasper piped up before making the slut leave.

Emmett comes to check on me. His eyes were blood shot, the smell of pot and smoke sticking to him. He pulled me to his chest and I push him away. "Rosie?" his voice was sad as he looked at me.

"You smell like skank." I walk down to the kitchen and start to make dinner. Upstairs I could hear the shower starting so I knew he was taking one.

"Rose, you okay?" Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen. The smell of pot was on him, it made my stomach churn. He was high, not as high as normal but he was still high.

"I'm fine Jazz." He could tell by my tone of voice that I was pissed. It was his fault that skank was here in the first place. With a sigh he retreated to his room.

He knew I would be going for a ride tonight to clear my head. He always hated it when I would go and race. The way I saw it he had pot, I had racing.

As I was in the middle of stirring the pasta a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The smell of AXE filled my nose as water dripped onto my shoulder. It was Emmett, "Now will you talk to me, Rosie?" his breath smelled of strawberries, he used my bathroom as normal.

"Dinner will be done in Five minutes. And as for talking to you, until you break up with that slut, no!" my voice held no emotion as I pushed his arms from around me. I turned to get something from the ridge but couldn't move. Emmett was standing there in a pair of loss fitting jeans and nothing else. His hair was still wet, his muscles…

"Why do you call her a slut?" his voice held anger and sadness which only fuelled the fire of my own anger.

"If you want to know then ask Mike, Felix, James, oh and Mr. Volturi how much she loves you!" my voice was seeping with venom as my voice rose in volume. I pushed past him and got the butter from the fridge and slammed it on the counter.

Once the pasta was done I made myself a bowl and left a sunned Emmett standing in the kitchen. In my room I quickly ate and changed my cloths. I changed into a pair of thigh black pants, a white long shirt with black city graphics, a belt around my waist and a black leather jacket. Once I put on a pair of white heels I grabbed my keys.

"I'll be back later!" I shouted through the hall as I ran down the stairs. Emmett would try and stop me, he always did.

Emmett got to the door before me, "Where are you going Rosie?"

"I have a race so move or little Em will have a private meeting with my new heels." My voice and eyes were like ice as I spoke. He knew I needed this race. He knew we needed the money I would get from winning.

"Please Rosie not tonight I have a bad feeling about it." His eyes were pleading, "Just not tonight please for me." He pulled me to him, "Even Alice isn't going. Please."

I just stood there limp in his arms, "Fine." I pushed him off me and headed up stairs to my room. I changed into a big black shirt that once was Emmett's and resembles a dress on me.

I lay in bed, a teddy bear wrapped in my arms as hours pass. My mind going over the memories of when we were little, when it was just the three of us. If anyone dared to pick on me or touch me, Emmett would beat them to a pulp. He had always been my protector, but in high school everything changed. Jasper and Emmett went to the drug scene wile I went to the race scene. We all had our vices mine just brought us money.

The old Emmett came out sometimes but not often, since he was rarely sober. My teddy bear was a gift from Em for my 17th birthday along with him being sober for a day. It was exactly what I wanted if only he would be that way all the time.

My door creaked open and shut as someone made their way over to my bed and laid beside me. I knew it was Emmett; he was the only one who ever did that, "I broke up with her." His voice was low and pleading as if he were asking for my forgiveness.

My arms tightened around my teddy bear as I nodded my head in acknowledgement. There was no way I would trust my voice.

"Rosie please talk to me. We have been friends forever, please don't let something as little as Lauren come between us." His arms wrapped around me as his nose nuzzled my neck.

"Emmett… It wasn't her who is getting between our friendships. It's you." My voice was low and timid as I hid my face in my pillow.

"What do you mean?" his voice was worried and serious, as if the worst words I had said caused him to become instantly sober.

"The drugs Emmett. I can't be around when you're like that, your different when you smoke…" I paused as a tear escaped my eye, "your not you." My voice was small. He already knew I hated the drugs but he didn't know how much I hated the fact that he does them.

His arms tightened around me as my words came out, "Rosie…" Emmett's voice was soft and unsure, "Please look at me." I turned in his arms and looked at him, his green eyes looked straight into my blue ones, "I will do anything to keep your friendship… If I had it my way we would be more than friends."

"Don't even start to play with my emotions Em because let me tell you this now. I love you and I always have loved you but I cannot put up with the drugs." He pulls me to his chest as I start to cry.

"I know Rosie, I know." His voice was soft and soothing as one of his hands rubbed small circles on my back. It seemed as if we were the only people in the world at the moment. My crying only intensified, "Please don't cry Rosie, I don't like seeing tears come from those beautiful blue eyes. I don't like my Rosie being sad." He pulled me as tight to his body as he could.

Did I just hear him right? Did he just call me his Rosie? I looked up at him and just stared at him, my bottom lip quivering slightly.

His lips came to mine, lingering for only seconds causing fire to course through my veins, "Please give me another chance. I will change."

"You know I would give you a thousand chances Em." I looked into his eyes to show him I was telling the truth.

"Thank you Rosie." His lips brushed mine again as my eyes got heavy and closed. Sleep soon followed as my head rested on Em's shoulder, his arms still tight around me.

In the back of my mind I knew this was wrong. I knew in the morning he would get high with Jazz and end up sleeping with some random slut. I knew he would forget I even exist till the next time he's sober. Even though I knew all of this, I didn't care. He was mine tonight. His arms were wrapped around me, not someone else.

When I woke up the next morning he was still laying there, his arms wrapped around my waist. Emmett's eyes were still closed as low snored came from his mouth. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep beside me. The peace was short lived when Jasper burst through my door.

His face was livid as he looked at the sight of his best friend asleep in his boxers beside his sister, "Emmett! What the fuck! That's my sister!" at his out burst Emmett woke up.

"Nothing happened Jazz." I said as I sat up, causing Emmett's hands to fall from my waist. The lack of contact hurt a little but I ignored it. You get use to the feeling after a wile.

"Then why is he in your bed when his is right down the hall Rose? Why were his arms wrapped around you?"

"Because she was mad at me and I fell asleep wile I was apologizing to her. As for my arms, they like to hold something when I'm asleep." Emmett smiled sheepishly as he looked at my brother.

Jaspers eyes looked as if a storm was brewing. I jumped out of bed and pulled my brother with me as I left the room." Jasper calm down."

He just glared at me, his hands fisted, knuckles white, "Rosalie, I will ask this once and only once. Do you want something more than friendship with Emmett? And I want the truth."

My head was hung low as I avoided eye contact, "Yes." His hand lightly pulled my face up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Does he want more with you?" his voice was softer now. I just nodded my head, "I know you Rose, I know you can take care of yourself. I also know you hate the fact that he does drugs. Do you think he can give them up for you?"

I shake my head no as tears fall from my eyes. Jazz knew me enough to know it hurt me deeply from Emmett to be hurting himself. He also knew I hated that he did it to.

"Rosie why are you crying? Emmett's soft voice came from behind me.

"I juts told her one of her friends got shot last night." I look at Jasper and he nods yes that it is true. I cry harder as Emmett pulls me to him and hugs me tight. I cry into his chest as he holds me tight to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

What happens when love hurts so much you just want to die? What happens when you feel your love is out of your reach? Well you get my life.

Emmett promised he would quit but once again my heart is broken. He lies and lies and lies. Not even ten minutes after he left my room in the morning did he get high. The smell was radiating off of him as he stood in the kitchen with me.

"Rosie are you riding with us to school?" he asked with toast in his mouth. His eyes were blood shot and he didn't even try to hide it.

One of my best friends had died and he is asking me if I was going to school? "No Emmett. I'm not going." I could feel the tears coming again. My body shook with silent sobs as I tried to hide it. It didn't work though. He wrapped his arms around me, "Don't cry Rosie. I'm here."

I moved away from him. The look in his eyes was filled of shock and confusion, "Don't touch me." My voice dripped with venom as I scowled at him.

"What did I do?" he was genuinely surprised at my reaction to his touch.

"You promised EM! But you just lied."

My words brought recognition to his eyes as he realized what I meant, "I'm sorry." His voice was weak as he looked down.

"You're always sorry! I can't do this anymore. I won't ever believe you again!" I ran up stairs before he could say another word. I quickly put on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top with my leather jacket. Not even caring if I matched or if I looked good. I grabbed my keys and my guitar before running down to my car. With a quick call to Alice I was speeding to her house.

Tears were freely falling, my emotions hay wire. Not only was my best friend Victoria dead, but I couldn't trust the man I loved. Fuck my life!

As if on cue Emmett calls when 'Call Me When Your Sober' by Evanescence come on. Can you say ironic?

"What!"

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Emmett I want nothing to do with you when you are high. Call me when you're sober." I hang up on him before he could say another word.

_Should have let you fall and lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick if the lies and you're too late. _

When I pulled up to Alice's she came running out with Bella on her heels. "What happened Rose?" she came and hugged me as I got out of my car, "He did it again didn't he?"

Bella hugged me, "Its ganna be okay, let's go inside." She pulls me inside as Alice grabs my guitar.

Once inside Bella sits me down with her and Alice. My heads lies in Alice's lap as she pets my head, "What happened?"

"Today or last night?"

"Both."

"Well first Lauren tried to kill me," they gasp, "He breaks up with her after I told his I would not talk to him until he broke up with that skank so he did." They nod. Alice had a murderous look in her eyes as she hears everything. Em might be a big boy but pint size Alice would beat her brother till he was black and blue. She had done it before, "Then she promised he would quit but in the morning… he lied to me again girls… again." Tears were going down my face now.

"Shhh… I will be okay. Now Rose you're moving in with us." Bella spoke up and rubbed my back.

"I can't…"

"Shush you can and you are. The boys are old enough to take care of themselves. The only way my brother will learn is by loosing you." Her words were true but I couldn't hurt him without hurting myself.

"Fine. When do I move in?"

"Today since the three of us are already taking off from school."

"Okay."

We all get up and head to Alice's big truck. I drive since Alice always drives like she's in a race.

**EMPOV**

_Em _

_If your reading this, that means you have discovered that I moved out while you and Jazz were at school. I'm living with Alice and Bella so you know I'm okay. I just can't live in the same house as you. I can't have my heart broken anymore. I love you. Which makes this even harder for me to do but I must. It's for the best, for both of us. I love you Em. With all my heart. _

_Rosalie _

My fist collided with the wall as I read the note she left me. She left…How could she leave me? I know I fucked up but why does she have to leave me.

"Emmett I'm ganna kill you!" Jaspers voice rung with anger. He walked into my room and slugged me in the jaw. I stood there and took it. I didn't hit him back; I just stood there and took it.

Once he calmed down he stopped and looked at me, "Get her back. I will not lose my sister because of you. There will be no more drugs in this house. We are going clean!"

I nod weakly as I fell to my bed, "I messed up big time didn't I Jazz?" my voice was pained as I thought about what I had done.

"Yah both of us did. We pushed her to far you just drove the final nail in the coffin." He sighed before he left my room.

I lay down and grabbed my phone. Selecting that familiar name I texted her.

_**I'm sorry. I fucked up. Please come back. **_

_**Em**_

Not even a minute after I sent it I got a reply.

_**I can't come back yet… it's hard for me to but I can't**_

_**Rose**_

_**I wont lose you Rosie. I refuse to. Jasper and I are both quitting for you. Please come back. **_

_**Em**_

_**I will when I know you are sober**_

_**Rose**_

_**I love you Rosie. Never forget that. **_

_**Em**_

_**I love you too Em. I love you too. **_

_**Rose**_

We didn't text after that. I got rid of anything that would tempt me to go back on my promise. I would not disappoint her again.

Late that night my phone rang. I didn't look to see who it was, I just answered.

"Hello?"

"You're in big trouble Emmett!"

"I know Alice."

"Oh wait till I get my hands on you. I'm ganna kill you for hurting Rose as much as you have."

"I know Alice. I know. I'm changing. It's just hard. It would be like you giving up racing."

"Well you better or you're never getting her back." She hung up and I laid on my bed staring at the sealing. Rosie would come back I knew she would but it still worried me that she might not.

We had always been together since all of our parents died.

-Flashback-

_It was midsummer when we were 16. All of our parents had been on a trip to the Camion Islands together. The day after they left we got a call from the police. They told us that the ship they were on got hit by a tsunami. There were no survivors. That night Rosie cried herself to sleep in my arms. _

_M aunt Esme became our legal guardian but she said we could live on our own as long as we called her and she came over and checked on us. _

-End Flashback-

That was three years ago and now it seemed like I really was pushing her away over time. I wanted her more than anything but I was why she left. With a sigh I fell asleep into a restless sleep. My dreams filled with nothing but her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that makes me want to be a man. I will be a man for her.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. This story is my curent fav that I'm writing so yah. If you are a fan of my other stories then don't kill me for eposting these before my othe rchapter s for my other stories. I'm still writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I know it has been a while…I think a full year… I don't really have an interest in Twilight anymore which is why I haven't updated. BUT I do love this story so I will continue it. This will probably be the only Twilight story I continue so sorry if you are a fan of my other stories. Depending on how much I like the story I will continue it. With that being said if anyone wants to adopt one of the stories I would be so happy.

Now **I'mActuallyObsessedx, aeternus aenigma, RJRRAA, jaslisa21, vampirelove345, tigerlili48, guitargirl94, .WOLF, and Yani 16** I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews.

And of course **Rosalie Lillian Hale1915** thank you most of all because you threatened me and that's what gets me to write the most.

Well anyways here's the chapter. I will try to update again soon but I make no promises.

**Chapter 3  
EM POV**

It had been a week since Rose moved out and we were a mess. Withdraws sucked balls and made life he'll. Some days I would wonder if she was worth it but every time I came to the same conclusion. She was. Rosie was my everything. My world. My life. Without that knowledge I would not have been able to make it this short time.

The house was a mess, food everywhere, and the smell. Don't even get me started on the way Jazz or I looked. We were cranky, in pain, and shaking. Life was he'll and it would only get worse until the drugs completely left our bodies.

The girls said something about coming over today but that could just be my mind playing tricks on me. Normally I would have cleaned the house at least a little bit but I was sure it was all in my head.

My face was nothing but scruff as my dark curls had grown from not being shaved for days. My eyes were blood shot and I smelled horrendous. If this didn't prove that I loved her then nothing ever would and I had no chance of ever getting her back.

Knowing my sister she had evil ideas running through my Rosie's mind. Evil ideas to torcher(sp?) me till I die. The pixie was truly evil and no one could tell me otherwise. I had grown up with her and knew her better than anyone. She was my twin and the only family I had left other than my aunt.

A knock came to my front door and I looked at it like it was alive. The knocking became louder and more persistent. It's just the drugs playing tricks on me. "Emmett! Jasper! One of you open this door now!" It was the devil in pixie form. "If you don't I will beat the dog shot out of you!" She was angry because she had to wait. Great! It wasn't all in my head. I wasn't going crazy.

"Em, open the door or I will let Alice hurt you." It was my Rosie.

I ran to the door, completely forgetting the way I looked, smelled and the fact that I was in my boxers. When I throw the door open I took her in my arms and hugged her close to me. The feel of her body against mine felt so right. It was what I was missing.

"Em its time to wake up now." She whispered to me, a smile on her face.

I look at her confused. I was awake. What was she talking about, "What?"

"Its time to wake up." She gave me a soft chaste kiss. A bolt of electricity went through my body.

Bolting up in bed I looked around to see it was still night and I was swearing. It was a dream. It all was a dream. My feet hit the ground and I ran to Roses room.

If it was all a dream then she would be there sleeping with a space beside her for me. When I opened the door I was greater by an empty room. She did leave.

With a sigh I made my way back to my room. She was gone. I looked like deal and my sister and best friend hated me. My life was he'll without her.

The funny thing was that Jasper was how I started doing drugs. He started a month before ne. Back then we were both into some bad shot. Pot was a huge step down from ecstasy and cocaine. Rosie never found out about those which was a good thing.

You could say the pain of losing our parents is what pushed us to do such devastating drugs. One would think such drugs would be hard to find as a high school student but not in LA. All it took was a phone call and a few hundred dollars and we had our fix for the week.

It truly was comical. Drug dealers didn't care who you were, how old you were or what you did with their product. As long as you weren't a cop and didn't owe them money you were good. Maybe if they did care people's lives wouldn't be so fucked up.

**RPOV**  
The last week had had been beyond stressful. I missed Emmett so much. I missed his touch, his smell, his lips. This was killing me. I needed him like I needed air.

As I sat in class waiting for the final bell to ring I thought of Em and decided I would go see them once I was out. I knew they weren't leaving the house because of the shape they were in. Once the bell rang I ran out of the room on my way to see Em.

**4 hours later -3 rd pov-**  
A red mustang with white racing stripes speed down the road, dodging traffic as it was chased by a black BMW. The girl in the red mustang looked behind her to see if her pursuer was still behind her. Tears were cloaking from her eyes. Brides, cuts, and blood were on her pretty face. Terror showed in her eyes as she past all of the bright lights. Her body trek point as her hair foot floored the gas pedal. Her fear was getting the better of her as she started to panic. She was going to die. He was trying to kill her. Even if it meant taking his own life.

He would rather be known for killing than tarnishing his family name by what he did. She would die before she could tell anyone. The girl grabbed her phone and called 911. The tears were flowing more as sobs racket her body.

"What's the emergency?" The dispatcher's voice was bored and monotone.

"Help me! He's trying to kill me! Help!" The girl cried and screamed into her phone.

"Miss please calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm being chased down Hollywood Boulevard. I'm in a cherry red mustang and he's in a black BMW."

"The police are on their way. I will stay on the line with you till they arrive."

A scream ripped through the girl's throat as the sound of metal hit metal.

"Miss! Miss!"

The cherry red mustang flipped causing the girl to hit her head. Several bones could be heard breaking as the car landed upside down. She was unconscious as the cops came barreling down the road.

The black BMW was totaled as its driver stumbled away from his car. He did it. She couldn't tell anyone now. She would die before she got the chance. He would get away with it since she couldn't say otherwise.

"Get down on the ground." The police yelled at the man as an ambulance came to a stop by the mustang.

The man dropped to the ground laughing. "I did it! I did it!" He was happy she was going to die. She had denied him and this was her punishment. No one denied him anything.

"She is going to live. We have to hurry!" One of the paramedics shouted as they pulled her from her car.

"NO!" The man shouted. He grabbed a price of glass and started to run at the girl and the paramedics. The police gave the man a warning before they shot him. He fell to the ground, his body losing the crimson liquid that gave his body life.

Quickly the paramedics got the girl on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital. "It looks like a few broken ribs, some internal bleeding and a possible head fraction. She was unconscious when we arrived on scene so she could slip into a coma." The paramedic said as they seemed her into the hospital.

A nurse took hold of the chart for the girl as others got her peeped for an x-ray and surgery. One of the nurses checked her wallet to find out who the girl way. As she looked at the license she saw the picture of a beautiful blonde young woman. She was eighteen, female, and her name was Rosalie Lillian Hale. The contact info for Esme Cullen was also there. With a sigh the nurse called Esme.

"Hello?" Esme asked as she answered.

"This is Eva at LA hospital. May I please speak to Esme Cullen?"

"This is her. Is something wrong?"

"We have a young lady by the name of Rosalie Lillian Hale in the ER."

An: Well there's chapter three. I hoped everyone liked it.


	4. An

An:  
Okay so I am putting this up because its been over a year since I have posted an update to tell everyone what's going to happen with this story. So I have decided that if I continue this I have to change the focus from a Twilight story to a Naruto or Inuyasha. I will let the readers decided which one but I cannot continue to write it as a twilight story. I just have no desire or inspiration to continue with Twilight. That's why I haven't updated in so long.


End file.
